


Erster Kuss

by Lilie_M_Sharpe



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Selbe Gesichichte nochmal auf deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilie_M_Sharpe/pseuds/Lilie_M_Sharpe
Summary: An oneshot inspired by an imagine from the wonderful phantomxqueen:"Imagine Dr. Einstein carefully performing surgery on Jonathan’s lips for the first time and wishing he could kiss them"I hope y'all like it:)(There are not nearly enough "Arsenic and old lace" fanfcitions so here is one of mine to change this a bit)





	Erster Kuss

Die Operation war fast vollendet. Herman zog sein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich über die Stirn. Nur noch die Lippen und ein völlig neuer Jonathan wäre fertig. 

Seine Hände arbeiteten wie von selbst. 

_ ‘Fertig! Es war vollbracht!’ _

Zufrieden betrachtete Herman sein Werk. Seine Augen wanderten über Jonathan's hohe Wangenknochen, zu den geschlossenen Augen und blieben am Mund des Anderen hängen. Herman streckte eine Hand aus. Vorsichtig strich er über Jonathan's Lippen.

Wie von selbst beugte er sich vor. Erst Zentimeter vor Jonathan's Gesicht stoppte er. Fast unmerklich spürte er Jonathan's Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Herman's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. 

_ ‘Wenn er doch nur den Mut aufbringen könnte…’ _

Herman seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die an der Wand hängende Uhr. 

_ ‘Eigentlich müsste Chonny bald…’ _

In der Sekunde fing Jonathan an sich zu regen, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er schlug die Augen auf. Langsam richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich verschlafen mit einer Hand durch die Haare. 

Herman trat wieder etwas näher an den Operationstisch heran. 

“Chonny, wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?”

Jonathan nickte und erhob sich. Er ging ins Bad und trat vor den Spiegel.  Herman folgte ihm. Vorsichtig begutachtete Jonathan sein neues Gesicht. Dann lächelte er leicht. 

“Sehr gute Arbeit, Doctor”, lobte er Herman. Dieser lächelte schüchtern. 

 

~~

 

Nervös lief Herman auf und ab. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken an Jonathan's Lippen auf seinen erwischt, Jonathan's Hände an seinen Hüften… Verzweifelt wrang er die Hände. 

_ ‘Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Was sollte Chonny an jemandem wie ihm finden?’ _

Ein Knarzen hinten ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren. Jonathan hatte das Zimmer betreten. 

“Ch…Chonny?”

Fragend sah Jonathan Herman an. 

“Ja?”

Herman wich seinem Blick aus. 

“Nichts, Chonny.”

Jonathan runzelte seine Stirn. 

“Was ist los, Doctor?”

Herman schluckte. 

“Was soll denn los sein?”

_ ‘Hoffentlich hatte Chonny nichts gemerkt.’ _

Jonathan machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

“Du verhältst Dich seit Tagen merkwürdig. Ist irgendetwas etwas passiert?”

Herman schüttelte den Kopf. 

“Es ist wirklich nichts, Chonny…”, Seine Augen blieben an Jonathan's Lippen hängen.

“...nichts…”, wie in Trance trat er zu Jonathan. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an. 

“Doctor?”

Noch ein Schritt und sie standen direkt voreinander. Nervös leckte Jonathan sich über die Lippen. Wie hypnotisiert folgten Herman's Augen der Bewegung. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich sacht über Jonathan's Wange. Jonathan blinzelte. Seine Hand tastete nach oben und legte sich über Herman's Hand. Er beugte sich zögernd hinunter. Herman's Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Ein Seufzen entkam ihm, als Jonathan's Lippen sich auf seine legten. Seine Hände wanderten nach oben in Jonathan's Haare, zogen ihn noch etwas zu sich herunter. Jonathan vertiefte den Kuss, seine Hände strichen über Herman's Rücken. Sie lösten sich voneinander. Herman's Augen öffneten sich. Auf Jonathan's Wangen lag ein rötlicher Schimmer.

“Darüber hab ich nachgedacht.”, flüsterte Herman und lächelte schüchtern zu ihm hoch. 

Jonathan grinste schief zurück und zog Herman noch näher an sich heran. Er räusperte sich. 

“Das…das ist gut.”, murmelte er dann, beugte sich zu Herman herunter und küsste ihn erneut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wie findet ihr es?
> 
> Es gibt einfach zu wenige AaoL Fanfiktions. Und ich versuche dass zu ändern :)
> 
> Ich habe (zurzeit) noch zwei weitere AaoL Geschichte in Arbeit, die müssen aber noch beendet und übersetzt werden...


End file.
